


This is all it took? Cute.

by Four_Nostril



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Nostril/pseuds/Four_Nostril
Summary: This tiny fic was inspired by a wonderful piece of art by Shacklefunk, as seen in the linked tumblr post below.Do yourselves a favour and open it to wiew as you read.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



******************

Deadpool was running through almost empty streets. He had a head start, but it wouldn't be worth much if he couldn't make speed. The night sky was blurry with light-pollution, and there were puddles after the day's rain. Deadpool ran straight ahead, water splashing around his boots. He knew he had very little time left before Spider-Man would catch up with him.  
And catch him.  
Because he had been bad again. He had been bad and he had done something bad and Spider-Man was chasing him and he couldn't outrun him. The blood was pounding in his temples. Don't panic don't panic don't panic. Run!  
Or hide.  
Run or hide?

He turned a corner just in time. When he glanced back he caught a glimpse of red and blue swinging past the intersection. Shit, that was close. Deadpool decided to try to get up on a roof, if Spider-Man was looking in the street. Fire escapes was out of the question, they made too much noice. Sweating and trembling, he picked a lock to a service door of a high building. Climbing is fine and all, but somebody invented the elevator for a reason. In the fancy elevator, he wiped the sweat from his neck with some fast food napkins. He was sweating all over, he could feel trickles running down his back, but this would have to do for now. When Deadpool had managed to get out on the roof, he approached the edge slowly. He wanted to look down on the street without getting seen. Way down below, cars passed back and forth. He couldn't see Spider-Man in any direction.

"Gotcha!" Spider-Man said, behind him.  
"Spidey ..." Deadpool's voice was faint.  
"Don't "Spidey" me!" Spider-Man said.  
Deadpool went down on his knees. Spider-Man walked around him and webbed each of his wrists to his ankles.  
"I'm sorry ..." Deadpool whispered.  
"Oh, I bet you are." Spider-Man stood very close in front of Deadpool now, his crotch right in front of the mercenary's masked face. Spider-Man put his hand on Deadpool's head. He caressed it slowly, and then pushed him backwards hard. Deadpool toppled over and was now in a very awkward position with his bound hands and feet under his arched body. He felt exposed. He also felt excited.  
"Are you ... enjoying this?" Spider-Man asked. Deadpool shook his head and clamped his mouth shut, but he was hard now and he knew that Spider-Man could see every inch of his cock through the costume. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. Spider-Man was quiet.

Deadpool was trembling and panting. Spider-Man came closer, and sat down on Deadpool's chest as if he had been a piece of furniture. He rolled up Deadpool's mask a little, just above his lips, and Deadpool gasped.  
"Please ..." he whispered.  
"Please stop?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Please don't stop." Deadpool answered.  
Spider-Man stroked Deadpool's lower lip with his fingers until Deadpool opened his mouth. He put two fingers on Deadpool's tongue and let him close his mouth around them. Spider-Man was sure he wouldn't bite down, but still it felt like a lion-tamer move. Control the beast. Bend him to your will. Spider-Man streched out his left hand and placed it deliberatly on Deadpool's straining erection. He pressed down a little bit and would have started rubbing it, had he not been interrupted by Deadpool tembling and convulsing under him.  
"Aaah" Deadpool moaned as he ejaculated.  
"Ah, no way. This is all it took? Whoa, too cute." Spider-Man said.  
"Awh"

 

*****************

 

 

 

[Take good care of him](http://fournostril.tumblr.com/post/155905080514/shacklekrunk-take-good-care-of-him-i-had-to) by Shacklefunk.


End file.
